


Нокдаун

by yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: С самого начала было очевидно, что знакомство с Рэймондом Смитом не сделает его жизнь безопаснее. Он ждал ребят в форме, ребят в дорогих костюмах, ребят в спортивных костюмах, каких угодно ребят (главное, вооруженных, и недовольных бизнесом Майкла Пирсона) но ни того, что случилось на самом деле.Никто не мог этого предсказать.(Ради справедливости: Праймтайм промямлил что-то вроде «неплохо смотритесь вместе», но это нельзя было считать предсказанием, пусть он и был цыганом...)
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Нокдаун

**Author's Note:**

> Панде, написавшей кое-какой побуждающий твит!

С самого начала было очевидно, что знакомство с Рэймондом Смитом не сделает его жизнь безопаснее. Он ждал ребят в форме, ребят в дорогих костюмах, ребят в спортивных костюмах, каких угодно ребят (главное, вооруженных, и недовольных бизнесом Майкла Пирсона) но ни того, что случилось на самом деле. 

Никто не мог этого предсказать. 

(Ради справедливости: Праймтайм промямлил что-то вроде «неплохо смотритесь вместе», но это нельзя было считать предсказанием, пусть он и был цыганом. Они действительно неплохо смотрелись). 

Как бы то ни было. Опасность пришла откуда не ждали. 

Стоило вспомнить кое-что из общего на двоих утра посреди тренировки и — держите, распишитесь, — самый позорный нокдаун в жизни. Из которого он вернулся с улыбкой на разбитом лице. 

Да, обеспокоенность Эрни, возникшего в поле зрения, было легко понять. 

— Тренер, вы как? 

Башка отвратительно кружилась, мир плыл. Тело, обиженное количеством физической нагрузки пришедшимся на последние сутки не повиновалось. 

— Норм. Отличный удар! — бодро отрапортовал он и даже смог оттопырить вверх большой палец. 

Эрни не поверил. Обеспокоенно оглянулся туда, где за канатами ринга топтались другие пацаны. 

— Давай, мужик, скажи ему!

Эрни закусил губу. 

— Так, меня не было минуту. Что вы успели сделать?!

— Не мы. Ребята, оставьте нас, пожалуйста! 

Эрни, дождавшись, когда входная дверь скрипнет в последний раз, опустился на мат рядом. С тем самым «мудрым» видом, с которым обычно давал друзьям советы про отношения. 

«Ох, нет!»

Эрни выдержал проникновенную паузу. 

За ее время можно было прочитать нехитрый свод правил их клуба. Снизу-вверх. Слева-направо. 

— Тренер, есть разные способы выразить свои чувства к друг другу… —   
Какое впечатляющее начало! — Одни делают парные татуировки. Другие меняются одеждой… — Против воли вспомнилось как хорошо на Рэе смотрелись его футболки. — Кое-кто даже меняется бельем как «Яи…»

— Не говори, нет, не хочу знать, не надо!

— Хорошо, — Эрни покладисто кивнул, — но меняться очками при ваших образах жизни кажется не стоит?.. 

— А?..

Раздался тяжелый вздох.

— И вы и я знаем, что это, — палец Эрни почти коснулся оправы, — очки Рэя. Рэймонда. Мистера Смита. 

Допустим. Отлично объяснило бы головокружение, легкую размытость, давление на переносицу в течение дня. Куда лучше недосыпа. Но они же не могли так тупо…

Он снял очки. Повертел. 

Все-таки смогли. 

Ну, у них были особые обстоятельства, при мысли о которых кровь опять прилила к лицу. 

Эрни понимающе вздохнул. 

— Черт! 

*  
(за несколько часов до этого) 

Рэй сразу показался ему довольно целеустремленным парнем. Со временем к этой характеристике добавились другие: любовь к эффективности, планированию, максимальной подготовке... Отличный набор чемпиона, ага. 

Ничего удивительного, что поставив себе цель сокрушить его гетеросексуальность, Рэй ее успешно достиг. И теперь время от времени устраивал показательные выступления, закрепляя эффект. 

Именно поэтому после довольно насыщенной ночи они   
— проспали,   
— были чертовски измождены,   
— и не способны к простым бытовым вещам вроде готовки завтрака. 

Ладно, если бы Рэй светился чуть меньше, Тренер бы справился. Но Рэй - помятый, растрепанный Рэй, - улыбался, сидя в его одежде на его кухне… И один только чай пришлось греть дважды. 

Так что в какой-то момент (когда с холодильника посыпались фотографии), Тренер предложил отправиться в кафе, если они, конечно, собираются сегодня делать какие-то дела. 

Рэй (тот самый Рэй ненавидящий когда его ежедневная рутина ломалась) ответил, что завтраки переоценены (куда-то в шею, опускаясь языком все ниже). Пришлось напоминать про важные переговоры, в которых ему вроде как предстояло сегодня участвовать. «И так как они мирные, тебе необходимо поесть, окей?». 

Рэй неожиданно согласился. На ближайшее хорошо знакомое Тренеру кафе. Чистое, малолюдное, без пластиковой посуды, желательно с нормальным дизайном. 

Серьезный шаг для человека, пьющего чай в трех домах и из собственного термоса!..

*

В кафе легче не стало. То есть вокруг теперь были другие люди и намного больше пространства, но Рэй точно также светился, даже уткнувшись в папку с документами, и - оставался на его территории. 

Тренер ходил сюда годами, видел взлеты и падения меню, знал, в чью смену какие блюда лучше заказывать. Да, что там, он отснял часть снимков, висящих на доске с сотрудниками!.. У него с «Сердцем Дублина» была что называется общая история.   
И теперь в нее вписался Рэй. 

Так что пресловутые бабочки в животе исполняли брейк-данс, ритмично завывая ( голосами «Карапузов»): «Ты попал! Вот это попал! Ты попал!». 

Выместить все «это» оказалось совершенно некуда, кепи он оставил дома, поэтому мучил салфетку, складывая и раскладывая на столе. 

Рэю его мельтешение чем-то помешало и он прижал его руку к столу. В кино здесь запела бы Селин Дион. В реальности к ним как раз подошла Софи. Та самая Софи, ухаживания которой он мягко отверг месяц назад. С чайником чая погорячее.

Софи ахнула, чайник накренился и - струя устремилась к плечу Рэя. 

Он мог отодвинутся, если бы не смотрел на их встретившиеся руки с легким изумлением. Тренер тоже успел бы что-нибудь сделать, если бы его не парализовало нахрен. 

Но все вышло как вышло. 

Чай залил плечо, окрасив одну из самых приятных на ощупь рубашек Рэя.  
И следующая минута наполненная собственными инстинктивными действиями выскочила из памяти. 

Остался результат. 

В воздухе вибрировало эхо крика. 

На него пялились успевший вскочить Рэй, бледная Софи, повара, гости и даже люди на улице. 

— Охуенный завтрак, — подвел итог Рэй, снял с вешалки куртку, и потащил его за собой, взяв за руку. 

Наверное, это выглядело глупо, наверняка, могло привести к проблемам в будущем, но Тренер не вырывался, а сжимал пальцы в ответ до самого своего фургона, где они и остановись. 

Здесь Рэй развернулся к нему лицом. Ярче всего на котором было написано удивление. 

— «Остолбеней»?! 

— ?! .. 

— Ты не помнишь что орал минуту назад?!

— Нет, я не… — Вытесненный волнением момент спешно восстановился в памяти. Да, именно это он и орал, показывая на цели пальцами. — Черт!

— Заклинание из Гарри, мать его, Поттера! — Похоже этой частью происшествия Рэй искренне наслаждался. — Ты тренировал кого-то в Хогвартсе? Я знал, что не просто так ничего не могу про тебя нарыть! 

Фраза повисла в воздухе приглашением.   
Рэй сильно моргнул.   
Ему важно было знать. 

— Когда-то я работал с совсем мелкими ребятами. У них было много общего с «Гарри». Книжки помогли найти контакт. Некоторых из них ты знаешь?...

Рэй кивнул. Поправил очки. Спросил куда спокойнее: 

— Почему мисс была так взволнована?   
И на этот вопрос тоже важно было ответить правильно. 

— Она питала ко мне светлые безответные чувства. Пока ты не оставил им никаких шансов. 

— Я?

— Именно!

Рэй с удовольствием напомнил: 

— «Остолбеней»! Ты не сможешь туда вернуться!— Он поправил волосы. Осмотрел свое мокрое плечо. — Здесь есть место, где можно переодеться? 

*

Место нашлось. Буквально на той же улице между двумя близко стоящими домами можно было загнать тачку, перегородить выезд и не думать о возможных свидетелях. Чем местные пользовались настолько часто, что дали этому карману имя, тщательно выведенное на одной из стен огромными розовыми буквами: «ОТЕЛЬ ЛЮБВИ». 

Рэй оценил его выбор тихим смехом, от которого в груди сладко заныло и принялся раздеваться. Отработанными скупыми движениями, а не рисуясь как обычно. Но фургон был куда меньше кухни дома. Их все еще вело. И когда из-под ткани показалось пятно покрасневшей кожи инстинкты победили снова — Тренер поцеловал ожог, перечеркнув их планы куда-то успеть. 

(Ладно, шансы еще оставались, пока он не снял очки и не потянулся к ширинке Рэя ртом, надеясь что тот отнесется к происходящему с пониманием.

Рэй отнесся. И скорее проверял реальность происходящего, осторожно касаясь его затылка в процессе, чем что-либо еще). 

*  
(сейчас) 

Пацаны помогли ему подняться, довели до скамейки в кабинете, выдали ледяной компресс, и ничего из этого он не хотел повторять никогда больше. 

Башка все еще немного кружилась.   
На размытом экране смартфона не было ни одного пропущенного.   
Рэй не брал. 

Пришлось набирать текст. 

«Поймал нокдаун из-за твоих очков. Ты как?» 

Ответ пришел сразу. 

«Заметил как только сел за руль. Поменял на запасные»

Тренер хмыкнул. 

«Твои положил в нагрудный карман, чтобы не потерять». 

Рэй продолжил печатать. 

«Дэйв рассказал как его бабушке помогла коррекция зрения»

«Босс дал совет»

«Копить заряд до вечера, чтобы не отвлекал от работы»

Тренер гоготнул. 

«Эрни дал мне почти такой же»

«...»

«...»

«Как насчет вечера?» они написали одновременно.


End file.
